


CMS

by charons_boat



Series: Santa Baby, Comin' Down the Chimney Tonight [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys in dresses, Cats, Christmas, Christmas songs, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harmless Pranks, Kittens, M/M, Song Lyrics, christmas mourning sequel, christmas-themed supernatural elements, couple gloves, cringe worthy content, favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Hyunjoon gives Kevin a list of things he wants for Kevin. Kevin's lack of knowledge about Christmas songs comes back to bite him.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: Santa Baby, Comin' Down the Chimney Tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077188
Kudos: 8





	CMS

**Author's Note:**

> have this smol sequel to christmas mourning. if you want the link to the in between which explains more about hyunjoon leaving, search "#CMS: sunwooseok_" on twitter. have fun adn thank you

Three weeks after his return, Hyunjoon gives me a Christmas list. He smiles giddily as he does so, and I mirror it unintentionally; finally having him back and knowing he loves me too... it makes me smile every time I think of it. I can't help being happy. I don't look at the list until I go home, but when I do... 

"How the fuck do I get this stuff?"

I puzzle over the list for a good few hours. "Raindrops in roses" is easy (just put a bouquet outside during a storm, although the raindrops might be near to freezing), but... "Whiskers on kittens," I murmur to myself. "Does he want a cat?" My brows furrow further when I look farther down the list and see "Girls in white dresses with blue satin ribbons." "No way I'm giving him a girl. Geez, I'm gonna have to marathon gift this. Maybe Changmin... I bet he can help."

It quickly turns into a mess, but one that continually brings surprised smiles to Hyunjoon's face and embarrassed blushes to mine. 

Hyunjoon looks at me quizzically when I show up, slightly wet from the drizzling storm, with a bouquet of roses in hand. He ushers me in and smiles the whole time he runs a bath for me, insistent that I take one before I get sick. I only agree after pleading for a cup of hot chocolate; he readily agrees despite the beverage being out of season.

Changmin does help by bribing his boss to let him carry the kitten to our table during one of our breakfasts. He waits until we're near done before walking out with the little black-furred, green-eyed dear. The little sleigh bell on its bow-ribbon collar jingles merrily as he walks closer. Hyunjoon looks extremely surprised, though delighted, as Changmin quietly exchanges our dishes for the kitten. It meows piteously at Hyunjoon, who coos and scoops it into his lap. 

"I think I'll name her Holly Bell," he whispers later that night as we lie in his bed, the kitten between us. Our fingers brush occasionally as we idly pet her. 

"That's a cute name," I murmur back, a smile on my lips. "It fits you both." The way he named her is just so painfully Hyunjoon that it fills my heart with warmth.

When Hyunjoon's tea kettle breaks, I jump on the chance and leave a shined, copper kettle on his nightstand. He texts me a picture of it and even through his text I can hear the smile in his words. 

"Santa visited last night. A little early, don't you think?" I giggle to myself.

The mittens I give him are black with embroidered clusters of holly leaves and berries. I try to self-embroider some things around the hems, but (for obvious reasons) I'm nowhere near Hyunjoon's level. His name looks blocky and the phrase "My Holly Kitten" looks awkward. Despite all that, Hyunjoon looks uniquely delighted, near to the point of bursting into tears, when I give him the mittens. 

"You really are going through the whole list," he marvels quietly. I smile a press a kiss to his lips, short but sweet. 

"I'm trying my best."

He sighs happily and says, "Kevin, you do realize these are song lyrics, right?" My silence must be enough of an answer because he sighs fondly and shakes his head. "What were you planning to do about the girls?" I blush profusely and look away, quickly snatching Holly into my arms. After a moment I groan. 

"You didn't put this one on the playlist last year! I never listened to it before," I pout at him. He kisses my pout away and I sigh. "Maybe I was gonna wear a white dress and a blue sash. But you can't prove anything!" He hides a giggle behind his hand. 

"Kevin, I saw it in your closet."

Hyunjoon is painfully good at getting his way, so he does end up seeing me in that dress on Christmas Eve. He tells me that the sight itself was all he'll need to make it through the night, like a shot of espresso or long-lasting serotonin. I tell him he's cute before he leaves.


End file.
